The present invention relates to an image photographing system.
Timer photographing in an image photographing system such as a camera is defined as a function of performing photography after a predetermined time has elapsed after a user had started the timer photographing. For executing this function, a conventional image photographing system has a button for the timer photographing separately from a photographing button for instructing normal photographing.
If the photographing button and the timer photographing button are thus separately constructed, a larger area is needed for mounting these buttons. This kind of construction has been an obstacle against downsizing the image photographing system. Further, the timer photographing button is different from the normal photographing button, and therefore the number of components of the image photographing system increases.